encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avisala Lakan
Hello Lakan is the 48th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network. The episode continues with Chapter 24. The official hashtag for this episode is #AvisalaLakan. Plot Lira and Muyak manage to escape from Berto and hide in a church. Muyak leaves as Lira sleeps in the church. Berto takes his friends with him to search for Lira and Muyak because he wanted to make use of their powers for their own good. Asval enters the throne room of Lireo. Hagorn doesn't recognize any of them and asks if Pirena if she knows them but Pirena denies. Hagorn notices Asval as he looked familiar and asks him if he is a prince of Sapiro. Asval confirms his speculation and tells them Amihan and the others are at the Camp of the Mandirigmas. Amihan tells everyone to save Ades and the others held captive. Ybarro suggests it is better to surrender or let them die because doing either means someone would die if they take the bait of Pirena. Amihan walks out upon hearing this and Ybarro follows her. Amihan goes to a corner and she remembers Pirena's betrayal. As she gathers the strongest forces of air, Ybarro arrives and Amihan tells him that she doesn't deserve to be queen. Ybarro comforts her by saying it is Pirena's fault but Amihan tells him it is her fault for accepting her once more and letting herself get deceived by her only because she wanted to follow the reminder of their mother. Ybarro tells him even if she made a mistake she also has a chance to correct it. Ybarro takes her hand and vows to be by her side always to support her. Ybarro then hugs her. Their hug was broken as Wantuk arrives telling Amihan that Pao Pao is looking for her. Wantuk gives malice to what he had seen and tells Ybarro nothing is wrong she is a queen and he is a prince and Alena has already passed away but Ybarro shoves his idea. Wantuk then leaves him with a confused look on his face. Hagorn doubts if Amihan will arrive but Pirena is confident of Amihan's arrival because she can't resist saving the lives of their captives. Muyak goes to the place where everyone usually arrives when they go to the world of mortals and pleads the portal to open for them. Danaya who was asleep nearby, hears her cries and looks at her. She calls unto Muyak and Muyak happily lands on her. Muyak tells her about Lira and Danaya is then made aware that Mira is a fraud. Amihan and Pao Pao talk and Amihan gives a farewell to him and asks him to not do anything that would make her worry. Amihan asks for Emre's blessing in successfully returning in Lireo. Pao Pao wanted Amihan to be safe and asked the Ikalimang Brilyante to give her protection. The gem provides Amihan a flexible clothing perfect for inflitration. Amihan arrives at Lireo and corners Gurna asking her to tell where the captives are. Gurna makes Amihan promise that she will not kill her in exchange for the information she will give. Amihan gives her word and Gurna tells her they are at the kanlurang tore. Gurna asks Amihan her promise. Amihan then tells her she did promise not to kill her but she did not promise to not hurt her. Amihan knocks Gurna out and goes to the tower. Lira woke up because of Berto's call and asks where her location is. Although Lira makes an excuse by stating his call is chappy and turns her phone off Berto is determined to catch them and had an idea of her possible whereabouts because Lira loves attending mass. The captives started becoming weak out of hunger. Ades tried to strengthen them by telling she knows someone would help them. Amihan then arrives telling them she would not let them get killed. Pirena calls for Hagorn and tells him to get prepared for she saw Amihan's arrival through the '''Mahiwagang Tungkod'. Although it happened earlier, Pirena is confident that Amihan is still at the tower. Amihan asks everyone to hold unto her as it was the only way she could escape with them without the Hathors noticing but Ades worries they were too many and suggests she takes on a smaller group first, the females and the Adamyans. Just as they were about to escape Pirena arrives and greets Amihan. Danaya and Muyak arrive at the church but Lira no longer there. They encounter Berto instead. Berto tries to capture them but fails Berto used his last option, using his gun. As Berto was about to shoot Danaya, a man arrives and defends Danaya. Danaya asks who he is he tells her it isn't important. Danaya then tells Berto and his companions to leave. Berto's companions carry him to their vehicle and leave. Danaya brings back her attention to the man but he is gone. Danaya asks Muyak if she saw him leaving but his movements were too swift for her to notice that he was gone. Danaya then sees a feather fall in front of her. She picks it up and notices its familiarity. Major Events *Lakan makes his debut. *Danaya meets Muyak. *Danaya now knows that Mira isn't the real daughter of Amihan. *Lakan and Danaya meet. Speculations *Muyak did not tell Danaya and Alena that possibly for a more grand revelation. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 10 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes